The Morning Light
by Hitomi De Fanel
Summary: Serena Phelps has learned to expect the unexpected but, when a decision beyond her control sends her to Italy....R&R please.
1. The Morning Light ch1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Just a note: This is an AR Sailor Moon fiction. It takes place in an undefined time. It will be a romance between my favorite couple Darien/Serena. Hope you enjoy and as always please review. 

Chapter One 

Sixteen year old, Serena Phelps sat at the window of her grandfather's large Victorian home. Her head of golden curls leant against the windowpane. As the gentle rain sent droplets down the window, she ran her finger from dot to dot connecting them into imaginary shapes. The house was always so gloomy when it rained. Which it seemed to do quite often she noted. And today, with all that had happened it was stifling. She had been listening to some music in her room, a bit to loudly, when her grandfather announced he had had enough. He had begun to bang on her door. Even though she had turned it down immediately his eyes never stopped blazing with anger. She always seemed to anger him no matter what she did. The day before she had found an old book in the library and began to read it when he stormed in snatching it from her yelling for her to stop meddling. The next thing she knew he had called for his lawyer. Taking a deep breath she rose from the window seat. Smoothing the material of her yellow spring dress. She headed into the library. There her grandfather was discussing her future. Considering it was her future, you would believe she would be included in the conversation. But no, she was, in her grandfather's words "Too young to make such choices on her own". She remembered the exact tone of voice he had when he conveyed that to her. She had no choice in her future. All she could do was obey and bide her time until the day she could leave this accursed town. After her parents died in a plane crash, she was pulled from her home. Told that she was going to live with her grandfather, a man she had never laid eyes on. A man that had decided since his son chose to marry beneath his standards; he no longer wanted anything to do with him. She could not think of a colder thing than to abandon your child because they chose love over social standing. But here she was in his dank, lifeless home, surrounded by his mahogany wood and hunter green walls. A truly masculine home, complete with dead animals on the wall, the sight of which gave her chills. She walked slowly toward her destination. Trying not to take notice of the foreign smells of a home that was shut off from light. After all this time she was still not used to the smell of dusty draperies and old wood. As she drew closer she could hear the low grumble of male voices in a heated conversation. She crept to the door, gently placing a hand against the cold dark wood; she pressed her ear against it in an attempt to hear better the conversation that thus far, had lasted two hours straight.

As she listened the words became less jumbled. "Why do I have to keep the child?" A harsh voice rang clear. She could only assume it to be that of her grandfather. The thick door making the voice echo.

Another male voice began to speak, this one sounding less gruff, his tone did however seemed angry yet calm." She is your granddaughter. Besides, there is no one else to take her in. Do you suppose we send a Phelps to an orphanage? That would look great in the papers. I can see it now. 'Mr. Phelps multi-millionaire sends grandchild and heir to Phelps industries to an ORPHANAGE.' Yes, that will look very good." Serena gasped her blue eyes widening at the word orphanage; she had not expected him to be happy to see her. But to be discarded into an orphanage she could feel warmth build behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly. A refusal to let them fall overwhelmed her. He would not make her cry with his heartless words.

"I was not suggesting an orphanage, Mr. Ward. God no. That is not what I meant. But surely…there must be someone else…someone who…" there was a long pause "Of course, send her to my brother." His voice turned jovial at this new idea.

"Your brother?" Mr. Ward asked in surprise.

"Yes, he has a vineyard in Italy. His estate is large so there should not be the question of room. Also I believe the last time I spoke to him he was without children. His wife is apparently barren. Another Phelps with poor choice in women."

Mr. Ward heaved a heavy sigh before he continued. "I did not even know you had a brother. Why have you never mentioned him?"

"Well he left to pursue his dream of owning and running a vineyard. I have to say when he was disowned and ran off to Italy, I thought what a bloody fool. But it seems he made a fortune for him self out there after all." There was a long silence, and then Mr. Ward spoke.

"When's the last time you spoke to him?" His concern was apparent in his tone.

"Not that long ago, maybe, ten some odd years. What does that have to do with anything? He is family just as much as I am. Why can't he take her? I have no room for a girl running around. Or patience for the trouble they bring in their wake. Girls seem to master at causing mischief and chaos in a man's life. I will not have it! Not in my house, never!" His voice trembled at the end as if a memory coincided with his words and proved to be too much for him.

"Very well. How do I contact him? He will after all need to know she is coming. And have the opportunity to decide whether he will accept her." There was a rustling of papers.

"Oh he will accept her. The sentimental fool always wanted a little girl. Even though I told him a so- His words were cut off by a sudden silence."I will contact him. Well, go tell the girl to come in here." His words were accompanied by the creaking sound of old leather. 

With quick steps Serena rushed back to the parlor. She had no desire to be caught snooping. Barely having time to take a seat the man she now knew as Mr. Ward entered the room. "Ms. Phelps." He came to sit beside her. "My name is Mr. Ward."

Serena simply nodded to the tall man that sat beside her. She took in his appearance. His green eyes looked very sad as he stared back at her. She assumed he was most likely in his forties. His jet-black hair had gray forming at the temples to indicate his age. She could tell he was a very handsome man in his youth. "I have a confession Mr. Ward." She did not understand why she felt it necessary to tell him of her presence at the door, but she did. "I already know. Know that my…that Mr. Phelps does not want me to continue staying here." She looked away from his eyes that grew sadder at the recent revelation. "I can't say that I am all that sad about it. I have never wanted to stay where I was not wanted. So you can save yourself the speech." She warranted a look in his direction. Only to see he was looking out of the window with a gloomy expression that matched the décor. 

"I am sorry you heard that. It was not meant for your ears. I wish your grandfather were a different man, the man he used to be. He was not always so bitter I assure you. There was a time when this house was bright and cheery." Serena settled back in her seat. She was not sure if he meant to go into detail. But if he did she wanted to hear all he had to say. "I grew up in this town. Went to the same school as your father."

He paused to look in her direction as if worried the mention of her father would send her into tears. She gave him a small smile. It told him without words that it was all right to continue. So he did.

"Back then Mrs. Phelps was alive. She brought a bright light of life into this house. She would hostess post-game parties for the high school. I can still remember the smell of her cake as it filled the house. After a big game we would all gather here for a home cooked meal. She was the best cook. At that time Mr. Phelps always laughed and joked with us about if he was our age he would be MVP by now." He chuckled in memory and shook his head. 

His cheery expression did not last. Within moments it turn serious and very somber. "That all changed when she took ill. They had an argument that night. No one knows what it was about. But sometime during the fight Mrs. Phelps had ran from the house. It was storming that night. I saw her when she left the house. I was at my window."

He pointed to the house across the street before he continued. 

"He came after her, but she was too fast for him. When they found her she was soaked through and shivering with fever. She never recovered. After that he closed his self off. The rumors spread as they usually do in a small town. They spoke of her having an affair. Of him having an affair. Of course, as with all rumors he is the only one that knows what really happened. Shortly after, things became decidedly worse.That is when your father met your mother. I don't have to tell you how your grandfather took it. He has become bitter and I know he seems cruel to you. I don't mean to say he is warranted in his treatment of you. But maybe, knowing that all is not as it seems will help, you understand him somewhat. He has his secrets that are eating away at him. And I believe his way of copping is to lash out at others."

He looked at her as if he feared he had said too much. He seemed to stare at her for a long time, with something like apprehension flashing in his eyes, but before she could question it, it was gone.He reached for his bag. Standing he extended a hand to Serena. "We shouldn't keep your grandfather waiting." Accepting his proffered hand she allowed him to pull her to her feet.Walking slowly behind him she entered the room where her grandfather sat waiting.

She stood before a large wood desk with a cherry finish. The carved designs on it gave it an antique look. Her eyes never leaving the floor she acknowledged the man behind the desk. "Mr. Phelps" she saw no reason to refer to him otherwise. And to her dismay he did not seem to either.

"Yes, yes I have good news for you child. You are going on a trip. To Italy, you leave in the morning." Her Grandfather announced as if telling her she had won a prize vacation. His blue eyes twinkled beneath his white brows. 

Serena's mouth dropped open for a moment before she regained her composure. He had not wasted any time in arranging her departure. "I'll go pack." she walked from the room without another word. She could see Mr. Ward's helpless expression out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a reassuring smile as she passed him. She quickly crossed the threshold and headed for the stair that led to her room. Her room, somehow she never felt that it was her room. She mused at that now thinking back to when she first arrived. The room felt so foreign and uninviting that she postponed the unpacking. Maybe she had a second sense that in fact it was not going to be her room for long.

Like? Dislike? Please review and tell me what you think. All comments are welcome. Ciao!


	2. The Morning Light ch2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Just a note: Thanks to all that read and reviewed my story. I can't thank you enough. When I posted this I turned off the net and the computer. Just to chicken to watch as the flames came in. So when you all had nice things to say I was so relieved. Because of your support I am continuing this. I hope you enjoy this next part as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ciao!

Chapter Two

Mr. Ward turned toward the cold face of his employer. A man he had grown to admire. A man that at one time he aspired to be. Now he did not even recognize him. Turning quickly he closed the door to the library. "How did you arrange this so quickly?" his voice was low and full of suspicion.

"I own the airlines as you well know. She is going on a private plane. I should think you would be pleased." His voice was gruff as he arose from his seat. Mr. Phelps circled the large desk and came to stand before him. 

"Did you also contact your brother so he could make arrangements for her arrival?" Mr. Ward asked. Still he held a feeling of dread. Something was not right. At the moment he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I left him a message." Mr. Phelps waved his hand as if that was good enough. He headed for the door in short steps.

"What?" Mr. Ward could not manage another word. His vision blurred as he stared at the man that without the smallest bit of remorse had dismissed his only grandchild.

Even as he heard the rage in his lawyer's voice. He still did not seem in the least bit aware of the problem. "You act as if I am leaving her on the side of the road. She is going to live overseas. I'm told it's a lovely villa on the borders of France. What girl would not welcome such an adventure?" he huffed as he left the room. "Make sure she is ready to leave by eight tomorrow morning. My brother despises tardiness." with that, said he left his lawyer in a state of shock. 

Mr. Ward headed for Serena's room. If nothing else he could offer his assistance with packing. He walked up the long staircase to the upper part of the house. He reached the door and lightly knocked. There was not a sound at first, and then he could hear slight movement behind the door. Serena opened the door just a crack looking up at him in surprise. She hesitated only a moment before opening the door to give him entrance. Once inside the room she looked to him. Waiting for the next bit of news he had to deliver.

After a long silence she spoke. "Has Mr. Phelps changed his mind?" she asked quietly. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Had he changed his mind and decided to send her to an orphanage, the thought was too distressing. She found herself asking why. Why did this have to happen? Wishing it to be an awful dream. Hoping she would wake in the comfort of her bed, in her home and her parents just away on one of their vacations. But no, that was not going to happen. They were gone and the only person she had left did not want her around. As for this uncle he could very well be ten times worse.

"No. I was...I thought you may need some help packing. It is a sudden trip and you leave very early. You do not want to be too tired in the morning." he began to look around the small room. It was much smaller than the room her father had. It looked to be a guest room, just large enough for a bed and a dresser. The off white walls were framed in a dark wood. This only served to give the room a dismal feel. He frowned unconsciously at his surrounding. He had expected better of him. He had expected better for her. It took him a moment to realize she was staring at him curiously. He cleared his throat. "I hear it is very beautiful where you are going" he started as he pulled a trunk from the corner.

"Is it?" She began to pull clothes from her drawers and waited for him to continue. Pulling her hair up she clipped it with a barrette. Only a few curly strands hung loose framing her face. She started to place articles into the trunk. She wanted to ask how long a journey it would be, but decided it really didn't matter. 

"Yes it is on the border of France. It sounds like a very beautiful area, with green mountains and long rivers. It sounds really nice. Great even. I-I'm sure you'll like it there." He sounded as if he were convincing himself more than her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat on the bed. "You are really nice." She closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She only wished her grandfather was as nice. But there's no point in hoping that, it was simple not true. It would never be true. 

She finished packing quickly with the help of Mr. Ward. Before she went to bed for the evening she decided to take a last look around the old house. It was probably the last time she would ever see it. The long halls were dark now that it was dusk out. Her grandfather seemed to like a house with very little in the way of light. On her way through the house she passed the den, where she had spent countless hours reading. Ever since summer began she had spent most of her time indoors.

The other girls her age seemed to look at her funny as if the idea of a girl losing her parents was a curse or something. In turn she avoided them. 

The house was so quiet as she continued on; even her light steps on the wood floors seemed to make a lot of noise. She knew her grandfather would be asleep by now he always seem to turn in for the night as soon as the sun went down.She began to take lighter steps. She did not want to wake him and suffer his wrath again. If all went well she would not have to even see him before she left. On her way toward the library she began to think of the book she had found the other day. It was rather old and unlike the other books in the library. It was in writing not print. She had found that odd and now she wondered if it was indeed a regular book. 'Perhaps it was a diary', she thought as she unconsciously entered the large room. Maybe it was her diary. The diary of her grandmother, a woman that though, she had never known was now somehow effecting her life. She thought back to the story Mr. Ward had told her earlier. That would explain why he was so angry about her reading it. She searched the rows and rows of books for the unique leather binding that had caught her eye before. After going over every book she released a heavy sigh. 'He must have hidden it' she thought as she sat behind his large desk. Putting her forehead on the edge of the desk she closed her eyes slightly shaking her head. Then as if a flash of memory she saw it. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the bottom drawer of the desk that was ajar. She could see the gold that lined the pages shinning against the darkness. With a shaky hand she pulled the drawer open. She winced as the sound of metal against metal filled the room. Pulling the book from the drawer she sat back in the seat. She had not had an opportunity to do much more then look the book over before her grandfather took it from her. Now maybe she would learn what really happened to her grandmother. The woman that proved to be the light and life of this house, and the one who would not have sent her away. From what Mr. Ward had said about her she was a very kind woman. So what would have caused her to run from this house in such a way? She opened the covers of the book and began to read. It was dated to a time before her father was born she noticed. Before she could get much further she heard a creak in the hall. In a flash she went under the desk. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she heard the door of the library open. Heavy footsteps could be heard as they entered the room. A light was sweeping the room. She could see it shine against the rows and rows of books from her position under the desk.Holding her breath she said a silent prayer that if she could only get out of this she would never do another bad thing ever. She held the book cradled to her chest as the steps drew closer. There was a pause and the sound of a book being pulled from its place. It was with a sigh of relief that she heard those same footsteps leave the library heading in the direction of the kitchen. Without a moments hesitation she sprung from beneath the desk. Light steps carried her to the door where she listened for a moment to make sure the coast was clear before bolting for the stairs. Only once she was behind the closed door to her room did she realize she still held the book in her hand. She had no desire to try and put it back, no way. Not after nearly being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She looked about her dark room for a place to put it out of sight. But alas with everything packed, there were no hidden places. When she heard footsteps nearing her door she made a decision, she opened the latch on her trunk and placed the book between her clothes; then hopped in bed pulling the covers up to her neck. Her room door creaked open. Her eyelids turned red as the light swept past her face. She struggled to keep her breathing slow and even, even as her heart continued to pound in her ears. When the door closed she opened one eye then the other blowing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She wondered how she got herself into such a situation. For tonight she would not worry about it. Perhaps in the morning she would have the opportunity to return the book before she left.

With morning came an excessive banging on her door. She sleepily scrambled from her bed. To her dismay she opened the door only to see her grandfather staring down at her. "Get up girl. It's time to get ready for you journey" his voice was wide-awake and surprisingly chipper.She nodded numbly still to tired to react any other way. She grabbed the clothes she had laid out to travel in and headed to the bathroom. When she emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt her grandfather was right there waiting for her. She looked at him wide eyed as she walked from the bathroom back to her room. She put on a pair of socks and tennis shoes, and then brushed her hair deciding to pull it back into a bun. When she turned to where her trunk sat the night before she thought her heart would stop. For where it should have sat was an empty space. A surge of panic went through her as she wondered where it could be. She rushed down the stair almost running into Mr. Ward in the process.

He seemed to notice her flushed appearance as he put a hand to her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. She jumped a little still looking around for her missing trunk. 

"Yeah, I was just looking for my trunk." She mumbled still scanning the room.

"It's already loaded in the car. Was there something you forgot to pack?" he asked with concern.

"NO. Um…no, I just was surprised to see it missing from my…the room that's all." She bit her bottom lip nervously as she pondered her most recent quandary. There was no way she could replace it now. Not without letting him know she was once again snooping about. 

"Well we better head to the airport now." Mr. Ward put a hand on her back directing her to the door. She looked over her shoulder only to see her grandfather walking toward the library. 

"What about Mr. Phelps. Isn't he coming?" she asked absently still trying to figure a way out of this mess. 

"No. I am going with you." Mr. Ward said rather sadly as he pulled the door closed behind them. 

'Well at least by the time he finds out I will be a continent away.' She thought dismally as she got in the car. She was on her way to a new life in a new country she had to wonder what her journey would bring. She settled back in her seat as the car raced off to the airport. 

To be continued soon.

Well are you still interested? Please review and let me know. All comments are welcome. Ciao!


	3. The Morning Light ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Not now not ever. So thank you for rubbing it in.

Just a note: Arigato min'na! Your unwavering support, not to mention the reviews, put me in the writing mood once again for this story. I must mention that this is total fiction and in no way based on any particular city, Villa, or vineyard in Italy.I should also mention it isn't geographically accurate. I have mixed some aspects of both Northern and Southern Italy to get the desired setting for both the fictional Villa and vineyard. Special thanks to Jessie-Chan for helping me pick out Darien's last name. *Smiles* It is sexy huh?

Chapter Three

At the station Serena nervously looked around as she sat on her trunk. All she was told was someone from the Villa would pick her up. She hoped they had some idea what she looked like. After a while of watching people come and go. She began to wonder if anyone was coming for her at all. The sun was lowering in the sky giving everything a golden glow. Mr. Ward had given her an envelope before she boarded the plane. Pulling it from her pocket she opened it to find a slip of paper and a few notes of currency. She began to read. It explained she had a couple thousand liras just in case she got hungry, she could buy a meal. It then went on to explain that her Uncle's apprentice Darien Giambelli would be the one picking her up. As she continued to read she could not help but giggle. The last part she found particularly funny, she was instructed not to talk to strangers, as if she were a child with a note pinned to her shirt. Folding the envelope she placed it back in her pocket. She leaned back on the trunk supporting herself on her arms. The dry warm air seemed to ease her tension as she waited. 'What am I doing here' she thought. She noticed the sky was quickly setting in the sky. 'Maybe they forgot I was coming, or chose to forget' she thought bitterly.She had all but given up when a deep voice broke through her thoughts.

"Signorina Phelps?" he asked tentatively. He seemed unsure of whether he had the right person. The description he was given was vague at best. "Are you Signorina Phelps? He asked again not having received an answer. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Serena broke from her stupor. "Yes, I am Serena Phelps." She extended her hand to him, which he shook lightly.

"Charmed, I'm sure." He said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed in response. 

'What's with this guy?'"Um…and who…" she trailed off. His face registered surprise for only a moment before turning into bemusement.

"Yes, I should introduce myself. Darien Giambelli. I _assumed_ they told you I was coming for you" He bowed more in mock than cordial gesture with a smirk on his face. "Is this trunk all you have?" he asked motioning to where she sat. 

"Yes."  
  


"Then lets get going." He grabbed the handle of the trunk hoisting it onto his shoulder with relative ease. She followed as he led her out to a horse drawn wagon. She stopped for a moment in confusion. "Signori Phelps prefers to use horses to automobiles." He said as if reading her thoughts.He placed the trunk in the back before turning to her. "Do you need help getting in?" he asked with that insufferable smirk on his face once again.

"I can manage" She looked in confusion at the wagon for a moment. Then putting her foot on a low rim she climbed into the seat. 

They rode in silence. Serena was glad for the opportunity to take in the lush green landscape uninterrupted. Still she wondered at the cold reception she received from the man beside her. "What was his deal?" she thought absently taking in his features from the corner of her eye. He would have been considered handsome if not for his gruff personality. She could see herself being attracted to him. His broad shoulders and muscled arms indicated he did a lot of heavy lifting. She noted the way he held his back straight as he steered the horse. The way his unruly black hair fell before his eyes, causing him to run his fingers through it occasionally. It was almost with a surprised start that she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were indeed the deepest blue she had ever seen. Even with the scowl on his face and the way he held his eyes narrowed, she had to admit he was a very handsome man. 'To bad he is such a jerk' she thought as she once again focused on the picturesque landscape that laid before her. If it were not for the breeze against her face and the sound of the horse's hoofs on the road, she would have thought it a dream. 

The sky was growing dark when they arrived at the Villa. The first sight that greeted her was a large decorative gate that led to a circle drive. The wagon pulled to a stop before the large house, it was the color of a peach with large oak doors. Darien calmed the horse and jumped from the wagon. He strode to the door in wide steps and knocked on the door. He stood waiting for a response. The door opened to reveal a tall and slender woman in her sixties. Her silver-gray hair was pulled up in a graceful bun at the top of her head. She wore a dark gray dress that came below the knees. It had little white flowers on it that made it look cheery despite the color. Darien said a few words to her that Serena could not hear before he returned to the wagon. Serena climbed from the wagon almost falling in the process. Righting her footing she made it to the ground with minimal embarrassment. 

The tall woman walked to the wagon. "Hello, Serena. I am Sophia Phelps." She pulled her into a warm embrace that startled Serena slightly. "I wish our first meeting was under better circumstances my dear," she whispered into her ear. "I'm sure you will be happy here," she said pulling back to look her over "ameno" she said with a smile placing her hands on her cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Serena whispered back somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. We will speak _only_ English for you. Ameno means lovely and that is what you are. Quite lovely." She smiled at the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Thank you"

"Come. Lets get you to your room. You must be tired after your long journey." She hugged Serena shoulders as she walked her to the house.She stopped suddenly her eyes growing wide." Ah! You are probably starving after such a long trip. We will make you a snack first. Who can sleep on an empty stomach?" Sophia said as they continued into the house. 

Darien followed the two into the house carrying the trunk. Sophia led the way up limestone stairs to the upper part of the house. They rounded a corner and entered a large room. Darien placed the trunk on the floor by the bed as Serena gaped at her surroundings. The floor was a dark wood with a beautiful multicolored rug in the middle of the floor. A large bed set against the far wall with a wood headboard. She turned to see large glass doors that led to a small balcony. The whole room was warm and beautifully decorated. Serena eyes watered at the sight. It was more than she expected, by far, much more. 

"Do you like the room?" Sophia stood beside Serena mistaking her teary eyes for disappointment. 

"Yes, it's beautiful, so beautiful." She took another look around as if expecting it to disappear.

"I am glad" Sophia gave her a wide smile. "Now let us feed you" receiving a nod of agreement Sophia clasped her hand pulling her from the room. 

After assuring Aunt Sophia-which is what she insisted on being called-she could not eat another thing she returned to her room. Sophia informed her that her uncle was in Sicily on business and should return in a few days. She did not fear meeting him as much as before. With such a kind wife he couldn't be as bad as she thought. She had begun to put her things away when she heard a knock on the door. She placed a shirt she held in her hand in the dresser before she headed to the door. Who was on the other side of the door she would never have imagined. There in her doorway stood Darien Giambelli. He stood there staring at her for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Well may I come in?" she pondered for a moment whether it was a trick question before stepping back to give him entrance. She left the door open as she went back to her trunk to continue unpacking. 

"What did you want?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." That got her attention. She stopped to look at him.

"Why _were_ you acting that way?" She asked with genuine interest.

"I thought your grandfather sent you here as a trick." He paused as her eyebrow rose. 

"A trick?"

"Yes, he has been trying to get his hands on this vineyard every since it started showing profits."

"So you thought I was here as a spy…. and now?"

Running his fingers through his hair. "I can't say that I trust you. Your sudden arrival here is suspicious to say the least. You may very well be here to sabotage Signor Phelps, but I should not have prejudged you. For that I am sorry" 

"I accept your apology. I hope that you will learn to trust me," she paused in thought "Believe me, I would never help my grandfather hurt anyone." She turned back to her unpacking. She could still feel his eyes on her back. For some reason it unnerved her to have him so close and acting so nice. It completely went against her prior opinion of him.

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning then. I can show you around if you would like?" She gave him a large smile.

"Yes I would like that" 

"Good evening, sleep well" He smiled in turn before leaving the room closing the door behind him. 

Darien walked into the corridor kitchen, where Signora Phelps stood pouring herself a glass of wine. "So, have you given up your silly notions about a spy in our midst?" She asked pouring another glass of wine handing it to him

"Not yet." He took a sip of the pinkish liquid. "You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He took another drink emptying the glass.

Shaking her head lightly "I can not believe such a charming creature, would spy for such a man." She poured him another glass. "I am sure you are mistaken"

"Perhaps. I just find it odd that after countless letters both friendly and threatening, making clear his feeling toward us, that he would then suddenly decide to send his granddaughter here, with less than a days notice, at that. He is up to something and I believe she knows what it is." He put his glass on the counter. "You and Signor Phelps have been like parents to me, I will not let anyone cause you harm." He stated seriously.

"I know and we appreciate your concern for us.All I ask is that you give her a chance." She placed her hand on his. "It is not good for someone so young to worry so." She gave him a warm smile then walked from the kitchen. "You should get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Good night" She said over her shoulder as she went to her room.

Serena sat on her bed. Every once and a while she glanced at the book that sat on her dresser. She tried to convince herself, she had no interest in reading it. After all it was none of her business what happened. If it were a diary it would be like invasion of privacy. Ok, well maybe not if the person was no longer alive. It really wasn't invasion of privacy. She was her grandmother after all. So what harm would it do just to take a little look? Before the thought had cleared from her mind she had the book in hand. She sat on the end of the bed running her fingers across the smooth leather binding of the book. Its cover was made entirely of leather. Each page was lined with a golden color. She opened the cover and stared at the name signed in elegant script. It read, Eleanor Phelps. She then turned to a random page and began to read.

June 25,

Edward had to work late today. He has to work late a lot lately. 

Sometimes I wonder. Sometime I wonder if he has found someone else. Someone that 

Makes him happy. I don't make him happy. I 'm loosing him. We used to be so happy. . 

I still love him so. If only I knew if he still loved me. I hear him coming home. 

It is late and he will expect me to be in bed, asleep. It is always the same. 

He comes home and goes to the library to continue working. 

Only coming to bed when he believes I am sound asleep. I 'm never asleep. 

I hear him walk softly into the room closing the door. 

Then as with every night for the last 3 months he undresses quietly in the dark.

I feel the bed shift as he slips into bed, always making sure not to disturb or touch me

in any way. Oh how I wish he would touch me, just once the way he used to, at least then 

I would know he needs me for something. 

Serena closed the book holding it in her lap. Her thought ran rampant with ideas. This did not sound like the woman Mr. Ward described at all. She seemed so unhappy, not the cheerful woman he told her of. She yawned into her hand, placing the book on the table by the bed. She slipped beneath the covers. For tonight she needed sleep. In the morning she would read more. Maybe then she would discover her secret. 

_ _

_ _

To be continued.

Well? R&R and tell me what you think of it. All comments are welcome. Ciao!


	4. The Morning Light ch4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Just a note: Arigato min'na! Your kind and encouraging words are the reason I am posting this chapter now instead of later. Now on to the story hope you all enjoy and remember to review. Ciao!

Chapter Four

Serena woke early the next morning dressing in a pair of blue jeans and a short-sleeved red v-neck shirt. She headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She had not yet reached the first floor when the delightful aroma of breakfast invaded her senses. 

"Good Morning Aunt Sophia" she called cheerfully as she entered the corridor kitchen.

"Good Morning, dear. You slept well I hope." She handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, the best sleep I have had for a while." She smiled and then took a drink of her orange juice.

Sophia began to fix her a plate. "Darien said he is taking you on a tour this morning." She started buttering a piece of toast. 

"Yes. I am looking forward to it." She accepted the prepared plate from Sophia and headed for the dinning room table.Sophia took a seat across from her with a cup of coffee. 

"He just went to saddle the horses. He should be back any minute now." Serena almost choked on her juice. 

"Saddle the horses?" she almost squeaked.

"Yes dear. Why?" Sophia looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing really. I just don't have a lot of experience riding, that's all." Her mind began to race with the different mishaps that could all happen while astride a horse. Suddenly she did not feel as hungry as a moment before. She ate her breakfast slowly.

"Don't worry Darien is an excellent rider. An inexperienced rider could not ask for a better teacher." Sophia smiled at the not to convinced face of her young ward. She was barely able to stifle a giggle at her nervous expression.

Serena had just begun to wash her plate when Darien strode into the kitchen his dark brown boots-sounding heavy on the limestone floors.He wore jeans and a white shirt. The white of his shirt seemed bright against his tanned skin. His hair that almost reached his shoulders still looked unruly giving him the look of raw masculinity. 

"Are you almost ready?" He asked leaning against the counter. He watched as she dried the plate placing it on the counter.

She smiled at him. "Yep" she dried her hands.

"Well let's get going then" he nodded his head in the direction of the door. Serena followed him out to the stables. She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched him bring two horses out the stable doors. One a large black stead the other a smaller brown horse. He handed her the reins of the brown horse before mounting the black one in one fluid motion. Serena watched as he mounted taking note she straddled her own horse. Darien started his horse at a slow walk. Serena attempted the same, but for some reason her horse refused to move. She applied pressure to his sides trying to get him going, but he just stood there. 

"Um…Darien, wait" she called as she realized her horse had no intention of moving. Then if thing were not embarrassing enough the horse began a slow walk toward a bush and promptly began to nibble on the leaves. She heard Darien's horse approach from behind. "I think he is hungry," she said with an embarrassed smile.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You have to show him who is boss" He grabbed the reins pulling the horse from his impromptu meal.

"He already knows who is boss and it's not me" She shook her head. "I don't know how to ride," she admitted dejectedly.

"It's ok, I will teach you. For today you can ride with me." He lifted her from her horse ignoring her surprised squeal and settled her in front of him. "Throw your leg over." 

She did so awkwardly scooting forward as far as possible. This guy made her nervous. She wanted as much distance as possible. Ever since last night when he started acting nice, his presence began to make her uneasy. She recalled how her pulse started to race when he walked into her room. Her thoughts returned to the present when she felt a tingle in her spine. She could feel him staring at her back. When one hand wrapped about her waist pulling her back against him her breath caught in her chest.

What is wrong with me?

"Well we're off" She shivered as his breath blew across her ear. With a jerk they started out at a fast walk. 

They began the tour at the fields. Serena looked out in awe at the vast rows of vines. All lush and green still brimming with fruit. She watched as men and women gathered the fruit in baskets, and then poured the fruit in the back of wagons.They continued on to another area where the fruit was squished into juice by a large machine.The juice was gathered from a spout on the side of the machine. The next stop was a large building that looked like a barn. 

"This is the aging room" Darien began. "This is one the final stages in the preparation of wine." He hopped off the horse helping her down. They walked into a large room with high ceilings. The room was filled with large barrels that almost reached the ceiling. "The juice is poured in these barrels for fermenting. Serena walked past him toward the large barrel. She looked to the roof were rafters stretched the length of the building. On the side of each barrel was a large spout. She looked to the back of the barn it seemed so dark and eerie that she didn't care to go any further. With a shiver she crossed her arms before her turning around quickly. She ran straight in to a solid object. She stared at his white shirt as his arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. 

"Are you ok?" His deep voice echoed in the room. She looked up into his deep blue eyes that seemed the color of midnight in the dimly lit area.

"Yes" she stepped back freeing her-self from his embrace. "Sorry" she whispered walking around him. He was having the strangest effect on her. It was like her senses went on edge whenever he was near. She was really starting to dislike that fact. She walked through the large doors into the summer sun. It was a very beautiful place. From the lush rows of vines to the grass covered hills to the tall trees. It was something she would have thought only existed in books. 

Darien followed her through the doors with a curious look on his face. "We should start back" He then helped her onto the horse getting on behind her; they headed back to the Villa. Serena took in her surrounding only half heartedly as they rode. She was more concerned with the man behind her.She wanted to know more about him.

"Darien?" she started trying to find the right words. "How did you come to be here…I mean as an apprentice?" She mentally belted herself for the awkward way she asked. 

"I ran away from the orphanage at seventeen. One day I came across the vineyard. Being that I was near starving I stopped to take some grapes. Of course a couple of the workers caught me." He paused. "I thought Signori would call for the police. Have me thrown in jail."He shook his head. "I didn't expect what he did and still am not sure why he did it. Instead of calling the police he told me I would work to repay him for the grapes. He gave me a room and clothes and started showing me how a vineyard is run." His voice turned very serious. "They became like parents to me. Like the parents I never had. I would do anything to protect them from harm." His arm tightened about her. She could not help but feel that his last statement was for her in particular. 

To be continued.

What do you think? I am sorry it is short. The next chapter will be longer. I really wanted to get this up before I went on vacation. I will be away for two weeks and doubt I will have Internet access. I will still write while I am away. The next chapter will have more of the diary in it and Uncle Phelps comes home. Stay tuned. Until next time please review.


End file.
